


could you repeat that

by amybri2002



Series: soulmate september [14]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Human AU, M/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26465965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amybri2002/pseuds/amybri2002
Summary: Logan is studying alone in the school library when he meets Remus.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: soulmate september [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905379
Comments: 16
Kudos: 198





	could you repeat that

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: the first words you hear your soulmate speak are written on your arm.

It was quiet in the school library, not many people choosing to study on a Friday after school, but Logan was there as always, doodling planets in the margins of his notes as he read through his textbooks over and over again, trying to make it stick. Logan had always considered himself a good student, but lately his mind had been wandering to different places, and what he was forced to learn was hardly interesting, and so studying into his weekend it was, trying to keep his reputation as 'the smart kid'.

The one good thing about studying at this time, though, was that it was quiet, and gave Logan the alone time he so desperately needed. All of his friends were unnecessarily loud, as were his siblings and overprotective dads, so sitting in the library by himself was welcome. He enjoyed his Friday study sessions, even if he got weird looks from the librarian waiting for him to go home (which was dumb, he always thought, as the library always remained open an hour after school, and she wasn't allowed to leave in that period as she had other responsibilities to attend to).

Unfortunately, it seemed as though that day wouldn't be particularly 'quiet' as Logan had hoped, as two other kids from his year barged in, immediately sitting down on Logan's table.

Apparently still in the middle of conversation, one of the boys spoke, his voice loud and high pitched. “So, yeah, that's why I’m no longer allowed in Tesco-“

Logan’s eyes widened, and he looked up from his desk, staring at the newcomer. “I’m sorry, could you repeat that?”

The stranger blinked, and opened his mouth to respond, before his friend grabbed him by the shoulder and leaned over the table closer to Logan. “I don’t think it’s any of your business what Remus says, is it?”

“I just-“

“Shut up and stop listening to our private-“

“Jan,” Remus interrupted, quickly shutting his friend up, “it’s okay. I- What did _you_ say?”

Logan blinked. “I, uh, I asked you to repeat your statement?”

Remus reached across the table and grabbed Logan’s wrist, which was probably going to leave a mark. A grin grew across his face, and he held out his wrist to Logan, whose predictions were immediately confirmed. His soulmate. Huh.

In all fairness, Remus was kind of attractive, in a sort of rugged way. He clearly didn’t care too much about what people thought about him, and Logan could admire that. He had a nice enough face shape, a white strip of hair, and stunningly green eyes, which...

Wow, okay, the more Logan looked at Remus, the more his heart began to flutter. That was a strange feeling.

“Soulmates,” he breathed, a small smile creeping onto his face.

“Soulmates,” Remus repeated, letting go of Logan and leaning back in his chair. “Wow. I’m... honoured.”

“It’s nice to meet you too. My name’s Logan.”

“Remus.”

Jan looked between the two of them, and then sighed. “Alright. Logan, if you hurt Remus in any way, I’ll murder you in your sleep.”

“Okay.” That didn’t phase Logan as much as it should. Perhaps he was too distracted by Remus’ eyes. But at some point, Jan stood up and let, leaving Remus and Logan to stare at each other. Logan cleared his throat. “So, uh, forgive me if I’m intruding, but I am rather curious about this Tesco story, would you mind-“

Remus had already grabbed Logan’s hands and leaned across the table, beginning to ramble excitedly about what had happened. Logan listened, nodding along where necessary, and, for once, he felt completely at peace.


End file.
